Shape Of My Heart
by CeCiLiA-MaLfOy
Summary: Hermione and Draco where bestfriends when they were 6 years old. It is now 6th year, what will happen when they find out about their passed together? R&R!!
1. Second Grade Friendships

::Second Grade Friendships::  
  
Summery: Hermione and Draco where bestfriends when they were 6 years old. It is now 6th year, what will happen when they find out about their passed together?  
  
Disclamier: Ah, I don't own nobody. Only the plot and unfamilar characters.  
  
Rated: G  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A small brown haired girl sat on the carpet in her class room. It was the first day of 2nd grade and she was all alone. Getting a book from the book shelf she started to read it. She was used to not being talked to at the beginning of school. Sometimes kids wouldn't talk to her at all. She looked up to see a little boy with platnuim blonde hair sit down a few feet away from her. He looked lonely. She closed her book and scooted over to him. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" The little boy turned to the little girl beside him, shocked that she talked to him. He recoved quickly, "Hi Hermione, I'm Draco Malfoy." The little girl giggled and smiled. "Are you lonely?" He shrugged, and looked sadley at the floor. She frowned, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets go colour!" He smiled and followed her over to where some kids were already colouring. It was their play time in the class.  
  
"So Draco, how old are you?" He finished colouring something and looked up. "six, you?" She smiled. "Me too!" From that moment on they were bestfriends. In their own little world.   
  
It was the last day of 2nd grade and Hermione was crying. Draco had just told her his parents weren't letting him come back here to finish school, he was gonna be home schooled. He hugged Hermione. "I hate my parents." Draco mumbled. Hermione nodded and pulled away from him. "Will I ever see you again?" He looked at her sadly. "I don't think so." She whiped some tears away and went to her backpack. Digging, she pulled out a real platnium friendship ring, that had a snake wrapped around it. "My grandma gave this to me so I could give it to you." She handed the ring to him, and he put it on."Oh and this," She pulled out her picture she coloured and it was a flower, with a giant heart behind it" Draco smiled and took it. "Thank you Hermione, I have something for you." He pulled out a silver necklace, with a dragon pendent with emeralds for eyes. "Can I put it on you?" She nodded and held up her hair. He put it on and she dropped her hair. "I also coloured you a picture," Her eyes went wide. "Really?" He nodded and handed her his picture, it was horse, with wings. "Thank you!"  
  
It was nap time and Hermione looked at Draco. "Would you like to lay next to me?" He smiled and nodded. Setting his matt next to hers, they both fell asleep, holding hands.  
  
It was time to go home and Hermione hugged Draco. "Here," She handed him her address. "Write me sometime okay?" He nodded and they hugged again. "I love you Draco. And I'll miss you, promise you wont forget me?" He smiled. "I love you too Hermione, and I would never forget you. I'll miss you so much." Hermione kissed Draco and left with her parents, looking back at Draco once, tears started pouring down her face.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it! I am updating soon! Read and Review!  
  
*~CeCiLiA~* 


	2. Returning To Hogwarts

::Returning to Hogwarts::  
  
Don't Own, Don't sue.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Hermione Granger, 16, was packing to go to her 6th year of Hogwarts. She chewed on her bottom lip and made she had everything. She had gotten her Hogwarts letter telling her she was a Prefect. It was exciting, expcet for one small detail. Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin Prefect. As she thought about this she scowled. Finally locking her trunk, she looked in the mirror, she took down her wavy and shiney hair out of her messy bun and brushed it. Smiling, she picked up her trunk and wand, making her way down stairs. Stopping next to the kitchen she walked in and smiled to her parents. "Hey mum, dad, ready?" Her father, Alex Granger, checked his watch. "Oh! Its 9:30 am already?" Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Come on guys!" Turning she went to pick up her trunk and paused. Her eyes widened and she ran up stairs. Going into her room, she went to her jewelry box and pulled out a silver necklace with a dragon pendent. She put it on, and put it under her shirt. She never went anywhere without the necklace and she wasn't about to start now. Going back down stairs, she seen that her trunk was gone and figured her dad took it. Sighing she went out to the car and got in. Waiting for her parents she looked at the car roof and thought about her life so far, It wasn't the greatest but she wasn't complaining. Her mind wondered to the necklace around her neck. *I haven't gotten one letter from him since I met him, but he was the most important person to me...I wonder what happened to him.* She held the pendent in her hand and thought about her time in 2nd grade.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
A brownhaired little girl was chasing a blonde boy around the playground. They were laughing and when she caught him, they both fell to the ground. "Hey Hermione?"   
  
"Yes?" Little Hermione sat up and brushed the dirt out of her hair. "If we dont get merried to anyone, wanna merry me?" The little girl smiled. "Yes! I would love to merry my bestfriend!"   
  
"Promise?" She nodded and they hugged each other, smiling. He gave her a small ring made of indain beads and string and placed it on her left hand, he put on him also. "Wanna go swing?" He smiled and followed her to the swing set. Laughing together.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes and looked at her small ring he gave her on her left hand, by now her parents were now stopping infront of Kings Cross and stepping out of the car. Hermione got out, and walked to the trunk of the car. After getting everything on the trolley, Hermione pushed it to platforms 9 3/4. Leaning causually on the wall, she slipped through it and smiled when she saw the scarlet train she was too familiar with. She dropped off her stuff and grabbed her bag. Stepping on the train she searched for a empty compartment and after going through 12 of them she went in the one at the very back. She closed the door and sat down beside the window. Rumaging through her bag she pulled out her portable CD player and put her headphones. Pressing play, she propped her feet up on the chair infront of her and leaned back, closing her eyes letting the music wash away all throughts.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~***~**~**~*  
  
Draco was walking down the hallways, trying to get away from Pansy,Crabbe and Goyle. He came to a compartment and opened it, he didn't see anyone at first so he went in and shut the door. When he turned around he saw Hermione Granger listening to one of those Muggle CD's players with her eyes closed. He took this chanced to look her over, she had womanly curves and she filled out in all the right places. Her hair wasn't bushy and she was very very pretty. He decided not to let her know he was here so he sat down, far away from where she was and stared into space. He started fiddling with the ring he had on his finger. He looked at it, platnium with a snake wrapped around it. Never in his life he took it off. He smiled faintly when he remembered his first bestfriend, he wondered whatever happened to her. He was about to close his eyes when someone called to him, "What are you doing here?" He turned his head to find Hermione pulling down her headphones, looking at him.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I was listening to my music, almost asleep when I opened my eyes and looked around. I was very shocked to see Draco Malfoy, her enemy sitting on the other side of the compartment. She saw him smile a sad smile, and frowned. Pulling off her headphones she called to him, "What are you doing here?" He turned and looked at me, suprised. "Oh um, I couldnt find a compartment and I thought this was empty but when I saw you, I was to tired to move on so I just sat here. Didn't think you would mind." He said to me cooly. I blinked. "Well, I don't but you and I haven't been on the best of terms Malfoy." He nodded. "I know, just ignore me and go back to what you were doing." I was even more suprised when he didn't insult me. *Maybe he is being nice?*  
  
"Oh and Mudblood, I am not being nice to you, I am simply to tired to argue or talk to you. Don't let it go to your head." He told me in a cold voice. *So much for being nice* I thought and put my headphones back on, drowning my self back in my music.  
  
When I felt the trian stop, I packed away my Cd player, and put my bag over my shoulder. As I was standing up I noticed Draco was asleep. Sighing, I gentley shook his shoulder. "Malfoy! Wake up!" He stirred and his eyes darted around, then landing on me. "What?"   
  
"We are here." I didn't wait, leaving the compartment, I went into a horseless carrige. Waiting, I looked around the grounds, it was snowing and pretty cold. I tightened my robes around me and keep staring out of the window. I heard someone some in, but I didn't look to see who it was. When the carrige stopped I turned my head and saw Draco Malfoy, sitting there. I waited for him to get out, "Er- Malfoy? Are you getting out?" He seemed to shake out of his daydream and sneered. Getting out after Malfoy I headed to the big doors of Hogwarts. Spotting my two bestfriends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I ran over to them. "Harry! Ron!" They turned and smiled. "Mione!" They cired to me in unison. Hugging them I smiled. "Its so good to see you!" They nodded, "Same here, where were you?" Ron said. I shrugged. "I just fell sleep in a compartment in the way back, no worries!" We all walked into the GreatHall and took our seats. "So, How was your Summer?" I asked after the sorting. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and then they turned to me. "I stayed with Ron, and I asked Ginny out." My eyes widened. "Are you serious! I'm so happy for you!" I cried hugging harry in a big hug. After I pulled away he smiled. "Thanks Mione." I started eating my food and I looked around the Greathall. Fred and George were scaring the living heck out of a new student and Dean was flirting with Parvait. I looked over at the Slytherin table, to find Draco picking at his food. Pansy started playing with his hand and he slapped her hand away. Sighing, I took a stip from my goblet, and told Harry and Ron good-bye, leaving the Greathall.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
When I arrived at the greathall, I watched the golden trio laughing and talking. It was so long ago he laughed and talked with someone. I picked at my food, not really hungery. Pansy was being the annoying slut she always does. I looked up again and saw Granger leaving the greathall. Not feeling hungry, I pushed pansy off me and got up, leaving too. When I stepped out of the GreatHall I didn't see her anywhere, not that I was looking of course. Making my way to the common room the prefects shared, I remembered I didn't listen when dumbledore told us the password. Silently cursing, I went to the library, hoping to find Granger, she would surly know the password.  
  
I walked in the dark library and saw her sitting at her favorite chair, her nose in a book twirling her hair with her index finger like she always did. Not that I watched. I went over to her, and looked down. "Granger what is the password for the common room?" She looked up and a smirk apeared on her face. "Why should I tell you Malfoy? You should have been listening." She looked back at the book and I glared. "Tell me." It was more of a plead than a command, which sounded weird to me. Apparently, she didn't take it as a plea and glared up at me. "Pixie Dust." Slamming her book shut she stormed out of the library. I stared after her, and the followed.  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
Hermione hissed the password at the cat in the picture and stormed into the common room. She hated having to share a common room with Malfoy but atleast she wasn't alone. Putting her books on her desk, she went up to her room.  
  
Draco walked in 10 minutes after her and sat on the couch. He stared into the flames, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with one thing on his mind. A Brownhaired, amber eyed know-it-all. Which confused the hell out of him.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Finally got Chapter 2 up!  
  
Hope you like it!!  
  
~CeCiLiA~ 


	3. Dreams and Remebering

Title: Dreams and Remebering  
  
Authors Note: I'm back and ready to write!!  
  
Rated: G  
  
Diclamier: You already know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little brown-haired girl was running in a field full of knee high yellow flowers. She was laughing and being chased by a little blond-haired boy. She fell, and tumbled onto the ground laughing happily. The boy dropped to his knees next to her, looking worried. "Are you okay Mya?" The girl smiled brightly, and nodded. "Of course Drakester. I am okay!" She jumped on the little boy and both fell into the flowers. She propped her head on her hand and smelled the yellow buds. The blonde picked one out of the ground and handed it to her, "Here mya. To remind me of you!" Her eyes filled with tears and she kissed his cheek. He blushed, "I love you Drake!"   
  
"Promise?" She nodded, and held his hand. "Promise for always!" They hugged and got up running hand in hand through the field.  
  
**END OF DREAM**  
  
Hermione sat up in bed, thinking about the dream she just had. She had been having dreams about him for as long as she could remember. ~Why does he look so familar?~ She thought as she got out of bed and walked to the window. She sat on the window seat, and looked at the snow covered grounds, and then the dark sky, It made everything seem like a dream. She smiled sadly, holding the Dragon Pendent to in her hand, and felt a tear roll down her cheek.   
  
In the next room, Draco Malfoy was laying on his bed, staring out the window, watching the snow fall. He was playing the dream in his head, over and over again. There was something familar about that little girl he knew when he was a child. He ran his hand over the ring, and smiled.   
  
*Hermione'z P.O.V*  
  
Its crazy to hope I would ever be able to see him again. For all I knew, he was somewhere out there. I looked down at the pendent, and it was glowing. It had been doing that since I had arrived at Hogwarts. I sighed, and looked over at the clock. It was in the middle of the night, So more than likey Draco was asleep. Quitely as I could, I opened my sliding glass door and stepped onto the deck.   
  
The cool night air, bushed against my face making chill bumps form on my skin. I went to the side, and crossed my arms on it, looking over the school grounds. The dark blue and white clouds were thick, and the snow began to fall...It was beautiful.I was about to go inside, when I heard movement on the other side. I whipped around, to see the blonde haired, silver-eyed Slytherin I had hated for years. Hated? Nooo, I mean Hate...yeah hate. He smiled awkwardly and I smiled back. "Hey Malfoy..." He walked to me, and leaned on the side beside me. "Hey Granger, what are doing here this late?" Should I tell him about the dream? No. "Nothing, just had a dream, and couldn't fall back asleep." I looked over at him, and he was staring at me. Well, not at me at my chest.  
  
I was about to rip him a new one, (AN: Lol, A woman I know says that alot, she is like my second mom, I think its funny.) when I looked down and my pendent was shinning brighter than anything. I pulled it out of my night shirt, and looked up at Draco. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish.  
  
~Draco'z P.O.V~  
  
It can't be. There HAS to be an explanation for this. That pendent around her neck, I gave the same one to a little girl whom I had loved when I was a kid. She can't be her! But there isnt another pendent like it...I couldn't take my eyes off it. Breathing heavily, I opened my mouth to speak several times but nothing came out.  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
Hermione was watching him, as he stared at her pendent. "Malfoy? Are you okay?" He shook his head, and dropped to his knees infront of her. "D-Draco?" She was freaked out, she didn't even notice she used his first name. He looked up at her, and their eyes met. He titled his head to one side, them not breaking eye contact. It was like they were both in a trance. Her pendent glowed, and she tore her eyes away from his, crouching down infront of him. "Draco? Please say something...anything..." She looked up and silver locked on amber once again. "No..." He said to her so low, he could barely hear himself. "No? Whats no?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped. She brought her hand back down quickly, "Sorry Draco... I didn't mean to um touch you."   
  
"Hermione..." Draco looked up at the sky, the snow fell down on both of them. Hermione shivered. But not because she was cold, because Draco said her first name and she...liked it..  
  
~Draco'z P.O.V~  
  
I was thinking hard, and I felt the cold snow drift down my face. When I closed my eyes, I saw it...  
  
**VISION**  
  
A small brown haired girl sat on the carpet in her class room. It was the first day of 2nd grade and she was all alone. Getting a book from the book shelf she started to read it. She was used to not being talked to at the beginning of school. Sometimes kids wouldn't talk to her at all. She looked up to see a little boy with platnuim blonde hair sit down a few feet away from her. He looked lonely. She closed her book and scooted over to him. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" The little boy turned to the little girl beside him, shocked that she talked to him. He recoved quickly, "Hi Hermione, I'm Draco Malfoy." The little girl giggled and smiled. "Are you lonely?" He shrugged, and looked sadley at the floor. She frowned, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets go colour!" He smiled and followed her over to where some kids were already colouring. It was their play time in the class.  
  
**END OF VISION**  
  
I looked up at Hermione. She was the girl, the girl whom I had loved so long ago...who was my bestfriend. "H-Hermione, we need to talk." She looked at me, fear in her eyes. "Draco, whats wrong?" I grabbed her hand gentley and sat her down with me on the bench. I grabbed her pendent and held it in the palm of my hand. "Hermione, who gave this to you?" I already knew...she need to figre it out.  
  
~Hermione'z P.O.V~  
  
I looked at him and then the pendent, I thought about it. Soon laughter echoed in my ears, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, Hey I'm Draco Malfoy." She snapped out of it and looked at Draco. He held up his hand, to show the ring she had given him. "Oh my gawd...your...your..." With that darkness took me over, the last thing I felt was two strong arms catching me...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry so short! I am trying to update on most of these stories!! Hope you like it!  
  
~CeCiLiA-MaLfOy~ 


End file.
